Lucy's Birthday
by ChasingTheShadows
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday, and she decides to invite a few of her closest friends over for a SLEEPOVER! Unexpected things happen as the night goes on... Rated T for slight cursing and a lil' bit of fluff. GaLe, Gruvia, NaLu and Elfgreen!
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N:** Hi there! This two-shot (I don't know, a one-shot that got a bit too long so I had to split it into two?) is a NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe and Elfgreen story. It could get a little OCC... so I apologise in advance. Anyway, enjoy! Be sure to review; it helps alot:)

"Are you ready?" A deep voice asked. We laughed as he angled the torch under his face, trying to look scary.

"Yeah!" We chanted.

"Alright." Natsu Dragneel smirked as we watched him in anticipation. "One night, in the depths of the woods, there was a girl…"

"BOOOO!" Gray screamed. "Lame as _hell,_ man. Come on!"

"Shut up, Ice-Brain! I haven't even started!"

"You wanna bet, you Flame Freak?"

"Fight me!"

As Natsu and Gray bickered, Levy turned to me, an annoyed look on her face. "Do they ever stop?"

"Unfortunately not," Erza said sadly. "They fight like a married couple, don't they?"

Levy and I sniggered. Juvia flinched as Natsu threw a punch at Gray, but Gray dodged his blow and landed a smack in Natsu's stomach.

"Aye, you guys, would you _quit it?!"_ Gajeel interjected.

Natsu and Gray turned to Gajeel with furious looks.

Erza stood up, mumbling something like _done with their bullshit._

"ENOUGH!" Erza roared. Gajeel, Natsu and Gray turned to Erza, pouting. "It's Lucy's birthday, and we're here for _her,_ not for _you,_ okay? Now quit fighting, and Natsu, continue with your story, alright?"

Gajeel scowled, taking his spot on the beanbag, beside Levy, that was close to the fire that Natsu had helped us create. Gray nodded. "Sorry, Lucy."

"Yeah, sorry Luce," Natsu added.

I smiled. "All good. Now, you were saying that the story took place in the woods…?"

"Ah, yes!" Natsu exclaimed. He was wearing a pair of worn brown shorts with his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, and he hosted an excited grin.

You see, today was my birthday, and I had suggested that they come to my place and have a sleepover. They had all agreed. Well, everyone aside from Gajeel and Elfman, that is. Elfman had been saying how sleepovers weren't _manly,_ and Gajeel was saying he had better things to do with his time. Although, of course, Levy had smacked him across the head and told him to mind his manners.

I loved them all so much for coming out here tonight; _even Elfman and Gajeel._ They really were the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

"One night, in the depths of the woods, there was a girl…" Natsu continued his story. Who would've guessed that _Natsu_ of all people would be a good story teller! I might have to get him to help me with my novel some time…

When he finished his story (that was actually really freaky) we were all silent.

Juvia was the one to break the ice. "Natsu."

And then, everyone was clapping and cheering, including myself. "Yeah, Natsu! That was awesome!"

"Good job!"

I was squashed between Evergreen and Levy, and they were both smiling; in fact, everyone that was sitting around the campfire was smiling.

When the cheering and laughing died down to a few quiet giggles, Evergreen stood up abruptly.

"I challenge everyone to a game of Truth or Dare!"

"Uh, I dunno, Ever…" Elfman started.

Everyone was looking at each other skeptically.

Erza stood up, too. "I never back down from a challenge!"

Evergreen smiled. "Anyone else?" She turned her head to where Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman and Gray were sitting. "Or aren't you _game enough?"_ She purred.

All the boys stood up. "LET'S DO IT!"

"Not accepting a challenge isn't _manly!"_ Elfman roared.

"Alright," Evergreen said, crossing her arms. "Who's playing?"

Whatever, right? I mean, it _was_ my birthday… and just a little game couldn't hurt…

Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Erza and I all raised our hands.

 _One little game couldn't hurt…_

* * *

"Alright, Juvia!"

Juvia turned her attention from staring at Gray to Evergreen. "What?"

"Juvia, truth or dare?" The girl inquired.

Juvia smiled. "Dare!"

I moved my body so I could whisper into Levy's ear, "I'll bet she wants to get dared to kiss Gray."

Levy smirked as she replied into my ear, her warm breath tickling my neck.

"I'll bet she get's dared to."

I pulled away from my best friend, giggling.

"Juvia, I dare you to kiss Gray!" Evergreen exclaimed. I looked at Levy, mouthing _I told you so._

Juvia smiled shyly as Gray blushed.

"What? No—" He got cut off by Juvia's lips pressing against his. Everyone sitting around the campfire cheered. Gray didn't react immediately. But when he did, everyone gasped.

* * *

 _Gray's PoV_

It was like Juvia and I were the only ones around that campfire. I hadn't expected her to kiss me, nor had I expected myself to _kiss her back._

I think she actually melted when my lips moved against hers. She grabbed handfuls of the hair behind my neck and I silently moaned as our kiss intensified.

 _What was I doing?_

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into my lap. I let my tongue lightly touch her lips, and she did not oblige. Juvia's breath hitched in her throat as I gently bit her lower lip and I growled lowly.

When I broke away, resting my forehead on hers, I looked deep into her eyes.

 _I had wanted this all along..._

"Gray…" She whispered.

"Juvia…"

"Ahem, you two lovebirds!" Elfman yelled.

Both of our heads turned to Elfman.

* * *

 _Lucy's PoV_

When their heads turned to Elfman, we could all tell that he should shut up, because they had ice cold fires in the backs of their eyes.

And then they were making out again.

But the cute thing was that Gray's hands didn't move from Juvia's waist, and her hands didn't move from his neck as she straddled him.

 _They're so good for each other…_

"Let's just… leave them… to… it," a surprised Erza said.

Everyone nodded as they continued kissing.

"Uh, I'll take Juvia's turn," Levy suggested.

"Alright!"

With a devious smile, Levy turned to me. "Lucy. Truth or dare?"

I flinched. This game was getting intense.

"…Truth?" Better safe than sorry.

Levy smiled as she looked at me, then at Natsu, and then at me again. I knew what she was going to say. My eyes pleaded with hers, but she had already asked me the forbidden question.

"Do you like Natsu in the more-than-friends way?"

Everyone quietened. All you could hear was the soft moaning coming from Gray and Juvia's intense make out session.

Natsu's face, to my surprise, reddened.

Levy had _known_ that I had a huge crush on him; well, pretty much the whole guild knows…

Natsu cleared his throat uncomfortably. Even Gajeel had widened his eyes.

He had to know eventually… right?

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, if you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know! I'll post the next part tomorrow if I get enough time.

-Lilly:)


	2. Good Night Kiss

**A/N:** Hello! Here's part 2 of this two-shot! Enjoy:3

* * *

 _Natsu's PoV_

Sighing in defeat, Lucy…

… _nodded._

Everyone's eyes flew to me. My own widened as they met with hers. She had a very dark blush on her cheeks as she bit her lip.

I had no idea what to say. What was I _supposed_ to say?

I licked my lips nervously.

Erza cleared the extremely awkward silence. "Well, we all knew anyway."

Everyone laughed lightly.

Lucy tore her eyes away from mine in a painfully slow manner as she cleared her throat.

"Elfman?"

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

Everyone, seeming to have forgotten about the previous silence, turned their attention back to the game.

"Dare! Dares are manly!"

Lucy laughed as she considered her options. She sneakily shot a glance at Evergreen, who was sitting with her legs crossed beside her.

"Give Evergreen a kiss on the cheek."

Evergreen almost fell out of her seat. " _What?!"_

"You heard me."

Elfman sighed. "Well, it's not like I haven't wanted to do this for ages, Ever."

And he stood up and she stared at me in horror. Elfman approached her, took her chin in his abnormally large hand and kissed her cheek. She was.. unresponsive.

The game went on like this for a while; people being dared to kiss each other, scandalous secrets being revealed. It was interesting; it was _fun._

* * *

 _Lucy's PoV_

Turns out that Elfman did, indeed, have a very big crush on Evergreen, and that Levy was crushing on someone—she wouldn't admit who—in the group, (I was willing to bet everything I had that it was Gajeel) and a whole bunch of other confessions that made me blush just thinking about it.

When the night got unpleasantly cold, and our eyes were all drooping shut, we all decided that we had had enough alcohol and played the game long enough, so we just… chilled.

It was quiet, but not an uncomfortable silence. By now, we were all pretty buzzed from the alcohol, and Juvia and Gray hadn't stopped making out until they fell asleep. I noticed, with a smirk, that Juvia's shirt was half-unbuttoned, and that Gray's shirt had come off somewhere.

And then… I let my attention turn to Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer was staring into the dim fire, on some far away planet, absolutely mesmerised.

I had never allowed myself to actually get a _good look_ at Natsu. But like this, in his pyjamas, with all of our closest friends, in the casual atmosphere, he seemed..

.. _gorgeous._

My eyes drifted down, towards his lips, and I wondered what it would be like to kiss them; to let my hands trail down his toned chest…

I blushed as I shooed the thought away. It was already bad enough that I had a crush on him, but I didn't need _those_ thoughts right now.

Natsu, seeming to have sensed my stare, returned my gaze.

* * *

 _Natsu's PoV_

She was staring at me.

Not that I minded, of course. I hadn't been able to concentrate on the game for the whole night. She _liked_ me.

Lucy Heartfilia, my best friend, my partner; _liked_ me.

I thought about this for a long time. We were so close; friends didn't seem to cover even the start of our relationship; because we were _so much more._ She had always been there for me, and I could never thank her enough.

She _liked_ me.

But… did I like _her?_

 _…_ Of _course_ I did.

* * *

 _Lucy's PoV_

Levy had fallen asleep with her head in my lap. Julia was sleeping peacefully in Gray's arms; and, with a smirk, I realised that he was sleeping, too.

Only a few of us were still awake.

Natsu was still staring into the fire with that intense gaze. The remaining people who were still awake were talking quietly about the most random things. I looked down at Levy and gently stroked her blue hair.

Gajeel and Elfman were talking about who was manlier in hushed voices, and Erza was listening in with an annoyed face. _She_ was obviously the most 'manly'.

"Dude, I _eat iron,"_ Gajeel stated proudly.

"Yeah, I turn into a friggin' demon."

Erza silently cleared her throat. "I can defeat both of you in a battle, easy."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, lady."

Erza raised her eyebrow and Elfman widened his eyes.

"You sure about that, Gajeel?"

"You're a _girl."_

And with that, Erza stood up.

At that point, I stopped listening, and turned my attention back to Natsu. He had moved to sit with his legs crossed, his elbows rested on his knees. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. He hadn't said a word since my confession, about an hour ago.

Suddenly, Natsu stood up, saying he needed a drink. Erza, Gajeel and Elfman nodded, going back to their quiet argument.

This was my chance to see what was wrong with him.

I took it.

* * *

 _Natsu's PoV_

 _Holy shit,_ I realised as I stared into the fire. _I like Luce._

I shook my head, standing up. "I'm gonna go get another drink, you guys."

Erza and the guys nodded, returning to their conversation.

I had missed the whole game..

..For a good cause.

Because after a solid hour of thinking, I had been staring into what I knew best; fire. The thing that always comforted me.

And I had realised that I was in love with Lucy.

As I approached Lucy's back porch, I scaled it and walked into her house. I wanted to scream from the rooftops in confusion. I _can't_ love Lucy!

It was… _wrong!_

But if it was _wrong.._ why did I find myself undoubtedly believing it?

I had been suppressing these odd feelings for so long.. so why was it any different now?

…Why had they gotten stronger?

When I reached her softly coloured kitchen, I turned my back to the wall, dropping down to the ground. I put my head in my arms, in a tight ball.

 _What have I done?_

And then, I heard a familiar voice.

One of my favourites.

"Natsu."

* * *

 _Lucy's PoV_

"Natsu," I said softly.

He was in a tight little ball, beside my kitchen counter, on the ground.

When he looked up at me, his eyes were confused and sad.

Had _I_ done this to him? Was it because of my confession?

"I'm… I'm sorry."

He narrowed his eyebrows, staring at my feet. "Why are you sorry?" His voice was croaky and unsure.

"I shouldn't have pressed my feelings on you like that, I…"

I stopped talking when he stood up. He walked straight towards me with a serious look.

My eyes widened as the pink-head touched his lips to mine. The kiss was soft; affectionate.

Natsu's eyes were closed as he pulled away. And when he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes it was enough to make my heart stutter.

"N- natsu…" I whispered.

He took a step backwards, smiling.

… _Smiling._

I had waited long enough.

I didn't want to wait anymore.

I closed the distance between us, stepping towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck. This kiss was different from the other; it was passionate, more urgent. His lips moved against mine in a loving way, and his warm hands moved to cup my face as I wound a hand through his hair.

He opened his mouth to me, and I let the kiss intensify, hands exploring his lower back. _This_ was not how I had expected tonight to go..

..It was _so much better._

He pulled away, panting, looking at me with intense eyes.

"Luce… I love you. I should have known earlier, but…" I put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. Natsu, I…" I grinned widely. "I love you too!"

He flashed me his signature bright smile, kissing me again.

Yep, this was _definitely_ not how I had planned for the night to end up…

* * *

 _Erza's PoV_

"What's taking them so long?" I whispered to Gajeel.

Elfman had fallen asleep on the grass.

"I dunno, they're probably in her kitchen makin' out or somethin'."

I slapped his shoulder, giggling. "Gajeel!"

He smiled. "What? You know it's true…"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Here, right now, I was seeing a side of Gajeel I had never seen before.

He was… _gentle._ For once, he wasn't being reckless or brave or intimidating, he was being _gentle._

"Hey, Gajeel?" I poked his hard shoulder, smirking.

"Yeah?"

I debated whether I should ask him or not. It was so obvious that he and Levy had something going on, but neither of them would admit it.

"…Do you like Levy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course, she's my guild mate…"

"In the _more-than-friends_ way?"

He considered this for a minute, and then took a breath as if to say something, but was interrupted by a disheveled Natsu.

"I'm back!"

Lucy followed suit. Her lipstick was smeared, and she was be re-arranging her hair. It seems that Gajeel was _right._

"Right!" Lucy yelled, waking everyone up.

Juvia moaned and leaned more into Gray's chest.

Everyone else moaned, "WHAT?"

"Come on! You can't sleep _outside."_

"… _Why not?"_ Gray enquired.

"You'll catch a…."

Seeing that Gray was already half-naked, she stopped.

"Never mind…"

"We've got mattresses and blankets set up inside. Come on—" Natsu started.

He suddenly burst into laughter.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?"

Natsu almost doubled over in laughter as he pointed at Gray.

"Erza, are you seeing this?

"Natsu, don't be a dick," Gray said simply.

"Looks like you two really hit it off, aye?!"

Juvia flinched and leaned into Gray more, covering her ears.

"Yeah, whatever, Natsu. Don't act like you and Lucy didn't sneak off and make out."

"Wha—?" Lucy breathed. "You were asleep…"

"Trust me," Gray said matter-of-factly. "I know these things."

Natsu shrugged as everyone slowly started sitting up. I noted that Gajeel was looking at Levy intently.

I wondered what would happen between them…

* * *

"Juvia… babe… come on?" Gray said hopelessly.

"Gray!" Juvia yelled. "You were _sitting with Lucy._ Don't you understand how that _makes me feel?"_

The blue-haired girl had tears streaming down her face as she stomped towards the door of the guild.

"She's just a friend, you know that!"

"How do you know that, huh? What if she's in love with you?!" She yelled, turning towards Gray. He put an arm on her shoulder.

"Juvia. Babe. I love _you._ Not _Lucy."_

Gray turned to Lucy, who was sitting on Natsu's lap at the bar, casually talking with him. "No offence, Luce."

"No worries," she replied.

Juvia softened her expression, closing the distance between them and pecking his lips. "I love you too, Gray."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "It'll only ever be _you."_

Juvia smiled up at him.

* * *

 _Natsu's PoV_

I grinned as Lucy finished her story. She had been telling me about how she always saw this creepy guy at the 7/11 store by her house, and I had been intently listening.

"Do you want me to come with you next time?" I asked her as she shifted positions in my lap.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll just stay clear of him." She was smiling, leaning back into me.

"You guys are so cute!"

We both turned our attention to Mira, who was standing behind the bar, casually watching us.

Luce smiled. "He is a bit, isn't he?"

Mira and I laughed. I turned around to see that Gray had Juvia pushed against a wall and they were making out intently, his leg shoved between her thighs, hands roaming all over her body.

As usual.

"No, I mean it… I'm really happy you two finally decided to get together."

From behind us, I heard the guild chant, "DO IT! DO IT!"

I turned around to see what all of the commotion was about.

Gajeel was leaning against a table with Levy behind him, smiling.

"You sure, Lev?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Yes! Let's goooooo!"

Levy screamed as Gajeel took off. Her legs were wrapped around his back, her arms wound tightly around his neck as he gave her a piggy-back ride.

The whole guild was watching them, laughing as Gajeel chanted a few Iron Dragon Slayer tricks to make them go faster; _much faster._ So fast that it was hard to keep track of them as they zoomed around the guild.

Happy, Carla, Lily and Wendy were all sitting together on the floor beside the group, smiling and commenting on the odd-looking scene.

I had never seen the guild happier before.

"Yeah, I am, too," Luce said.

I turned back around, to Mira and Lucy, and kissed her forehead.

Mira smiled, turning to serve a panting Gajeel a glass of water.

"How much do you love me?" Lucy suddenly said.

She turned in my lap, so her chest was against mine.

"A lot…" I said, narrowing my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Wanna prove it?" She said with a devious smile.

"Do I ever…"

Thoughts of Lucy (inappropriate ones) swirled through my head, and I shooed them away; I didn't need _those_ thoughts right now.

"Well, you wanna go out?"

I smiled widely. "Of course!"

Lucy pursed her lips. "You sure?"

I laughed and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

 _Yeah,_ I thought. _Definitely._

*-*- **THE END** -*-*

 **A/N:** Happy ending! Yay! If you enjoyed, please, leave a review! Sorry it turned out as long as it did; it really wasn't supposed to... heheh. Again, I apologise if the characters got a bit OOC.. whoops.

-Lilly:)


End file.
